


We fall love about a hundred times a day

by hwnghyvnjjn



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Innocence, M/M, Smut, This is so soft, first time smut, my heart :(, they keep giggling, theyre in love, this is honestly so cute, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn
Summary: Byungchan had been crushing on Seungwoo for months now, which wouldn’t be a problem if the asshole hadn’t started teasing him on a daily basis. Soon all the subtle glances and touches would surely make Byungchan crumble.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	We fall love about a hundred times a day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lysseonghwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysseonghwa/gifts).



> Hey you, 
> 
> This is a mess honestly, and I'm sorry if it isn't canon to the characters at all! I'm going through a terrible time and haven't had the brainpower to write, so even if it sucks, any kudos or comments would honestly make me so much happier ^^' I'm sorry if that's too much to ask for though-
> 
> Anygays, please enjoy; or try your best to ^^

Byungchan had been crushing on Seungwoo for months now, which wouldn’t be a problem if the asshole hadn’t started teasing him on a daily basis. Soon all the subtle glances and touches would surely make Byungchan crumble. 

Seungwoo had recently started getting more clingy with Byungchan, always holding his hand and clinging to his side. Like now, where Byungchan was relaxing on the couch watching a shitty drama and Seungwoo had unexpectedly joined him for cuddles. Byungchan was sure he’d explode. 

“Hi Channie,” Seungwoo murmured as he crawled on top of him, clinging to him like a koala. 

“Hey hyung, what’s up?” Byungchan watched Seungwoo as he buried his face into the younger’s shoulder, Byungchan’s heart beating rapidly. 

“Nothing, just want cuddles~” Seungwoo giggled. Seungwoo never giggled though?

There was a short pause before Byungchan finally got the courage to reply. “Is something wrong hyung? You’ve seemed a bit off lately.” 

“Off how?” Seungwoo’s voice was muffled from the fabric of Byungchan’s shirt. 

“You’ve been cuddling me, and giggling,” Byungchan hesitated, “It’s not like you never laugh or anything, but now you just seem too happy. It’s a bit creepy if I’m gonna be honest.” Byungchan’s hand had now found its way into Seungwoo’s hair, petting it softly while he waited for a reply. He didn’t get one though, and soon came to realize Seungwoo had fallen asleep. 

_Of course,_ he thought, _He’s probably tired from practice._

 __So Byungchan readjusted them in a position that led to him spooning Seungwoo before slowly drifting off to sleep.

◸◹  
We fall in love  
About a hundred times a day  
◺◿

Byungchan awoke on the couch alone, and he thought nothing of it. There were many times he’d fall asleep in the living room after a long day of practicing. However, he quickly sat up and looked around the room when he remembered he’d fallen asleep next to his hyung. 

“Good morning,” a voice called from somewhere; Byungchan turned around, narrowing his eyes to focus them on the man standing at the door to the kitchen. Seungwoo chuckled slightly while calmly walking towards Byungchan, settling in the spot next to him. Byungchan still couldn’t focus and was surprised when Seungwoo reached onto the coffee table and handed Byungchan his glasses. That must be why his eyesight was wonky. 

“Good morning,” Byungchan finally replied, setting his glasses atop his nose carefully and blinking a few times, his vision clearing. “Why are you awake already?” 

“Ah,” Seungwoo murmured, crossing his legs slowly. “Well, partially because I fell asleep before you. But mostly because I woke up starving and am now making food.” 

Byungchan sighed and leaned into his hyung, wrapping his arms around his waist. “What are you making? Will you make me some?” 

Seungwoo chuckled and smiled teasingly, “Well, right now I’m making nothing, but that could change if a certain someone would let go of me and let me get up~”

It took a few seconds for the words to settle in, but Byungchan just rolled his eyes in response and held on tighter. “Hyung, just a few minutes-”

“Nope! I’m excited to make bacon, since my American friend claims it’s to die for. Let me go.” Seungwoo tried to pry Byungchan’s arms away. 

“Nuuuu~” Byungchan whined, ignoring Seungwoo’s struggles and just trying to stay comfortable. Something about his tired mind was telling him to not let Seungwoo leave him side. 

Seungwoo scoffed, “And you call me the clingy one-” he froze, and Byungchan did too. Neither of them said anything for a few moments, awkward silence engulfing them. Byungchan slowly released Seungwoo from his grasp. 

Seungwoo finally broke the silence. “Chan-ah, do you remember what you asked me last night?” 

Of course he remembered. He’d asked why Seungwoo was being weird lately; and now, he expected the truth. He was worried about what was on his crush’s mind. “I remember.”

Seungwoo took a deep breath. “Well, I want to tell you the truth now, but I need you to not get mad at me. Whatever you do, if nothing else, don’t get mad.” 

Byungchan was startled. What could be troubling Seungwoo and giving him so much anxiety? There was no way Byungchan would ever get angry, so why was Seungwoo thinking any differently? 

“I promise.” 

Seungwoo nodded and turned in his spot so that he was completely facing Byungchan. He did the same. 

“Instead of telling you, can I just show you?” Seungwoo seemed really anxious. 

A soft nod followed by Seungwoo’s “Close your eyes” and Byungchan was completely unarmed. How would Seungwoo show him something if he couldn’t even see? 

Realization hit him in the form of soft lips on his. 

It was a short kiss, small and hesitant, and Byungchan didn’t respond to it until it was too late. Seungwoo was already panicking, pulling away and grasping at his own hair, and Byungchan’s heart almost broke. He couldn’t stand seeing his friend like that, so he did the only thing he could think of. 

He pulled Seungwoo into another kiss. 

This time he kissed back, lips moving with passion and desire he’d kept stored away for ages. Seungwoo was smiling into the kiss, and Byungchan couldn’t help but pull away and grin stupidly. 

His crush liked him back. 

Seungwoo was impatient, reconnecting their lips for a third time. This time, Seungwoo was pushing Byungchan onto his back, crawling over him and straddling his thighs. Byungchan giggled quietly at the intentions, but his laugh was cut short by Seungwoo’s lips pressed against his again. His hands found their way into Seungwoo’s hair, resting there and running his fingers through the hair softly. 

Seungwoo bit Byunchan’s lip, causing the younger to moan something incoherent and reconnect their lips. Seungwoo’s tongue tasted amazing while it explored the younger’s mouth, as if he was claiming it as his own territory. 

Byungchan was starting to get hot. 

Seungwoo pulled away and started kissing down Byungchan’s jawline, leaving small bites as well. The younger whimpered and tugged at Seungwoo’s hair, the older pulling away with a smirk. 

“What’s wrong baby?” 

If Byungchan’s face was red before, it was even darker now. “Ah- Maybe we should stop?” He refused to make eye contact with the older, instead focusing his eyes on a random picture on the wall. It was a picture of all of the members posing together in a photo booth that was meant for two people, not seven. 

Seungwoo frowned. “Channie, do you not like me the same as I like you? Because if so-” 

“No!” Byungchan interrupted, “No, that’s not it at all. I’m just a bit overwhelmed? I haven’t kissed someone in ages,” he mumbled embarrassingly. 

There was a short pause where Seungwoo stared at Byungchan before whispering, “Channie, are you a virgin?”

Byungchan’s face was on fire. He did his best to avert his eyes, but Seungwoo just grabbed his jaw to force his eyes. Now that he was so close, he decided to just close his eyes. 

“Aww you totally are,” Seungwoo giggled, “Well, don’t worry, because I’ll take care of you!”

“Ah-” Byungchan struggled a bit but finally stayed still after a few seconds. “I want to have sex with you.”

Byungchan’s eyes were still closed, but he was sure Seungwoo must be smiling. He felt lips on his again, but quickly got overwhelmed when he felt Seungwoo’s hand palming his bulge through his sweatpants. “Ah- hyung- let’s go to my room?”

Seungwoo just nodded and scooped Byungchan up in his arms, easily carrying him to his room. Now that Byungchan didn’t have lips on his he finally had time to think. 

Did he really want this? He assumed so. He’d had to get himself off too many times before just at the mere thought of the man. Now that the man was actually here for him, there was no way he’d chicken out. 

So when Seungwoo set him on his bed, Byungchan wasted no time in undressing himself, just as he’d done many times in his dreams. Seungwoo chuckled at the sight and then took off his out shirt, crawling to straddle Byungchan’s waist wearing nothing but his underwear. 

Their lips reconnected again but this time Byungchan’s tongue was in Seungwoo’s mouth, eager to taste the man he was so curious about. Seungwoo seemed surprised but didn’t pull away, Byungchan’s own eagerness reflected in the man’s eyes. 

Seungwoo grinded down onto Byungchan’s clothes member, causing the younger to moan out and arch his back. Seungwoo took that as a sign to repeat the action, Byungchan’s mouth parted with no intentions of keeping quiet. 

“Hyung,” Byungchan whined, tugging at Seungwoo’s hair again. The elder must have realized by now that it was a sign for the older to pull away, so he did. Byungchan looked into his eyes for a few seconds before asking, “Can you put it inside me now?” 

A smirk formed on the elder’s face, causing Byungchan to shy away. Seungwoo replied in only a few seconds, saying, “Oh, you’re so cute and innocent. I have to stretch you before my cock will fit, did you know that?” Byungchan shook his head. 

“Do you have any lube?” Seungwoo asked, his hand running across Byungchan’s chest as he waited for a reply, which was a small shake of the head. “Ah, of course you don’t. I’ll go to Seungsik’s room and be back, okay?” A nod and Seungwoo was off. 

Byungchan got anxious while waiting, his painfully hard cock begging to be touched. He got so impatient that he pulled his underwear off and started stroking himself, throwing his head back in pleasure. 

Seungwoo came back too soon, and Byungchan was embarrassed that his hyung had caught him getting himself off. But Seungwoo told him to continue and he did. 

“I’m going to put my finger in your ass, is that okay?” Seungwoo asked Byungchan, whose hand was working at his own dick carefully. Byungchan nodded in response, forcing his eyes open so he could watch what Seungwoo was doing. 

When he felt something enter his hole his hand stopped moving and he whined in pain; it was painful to have something new inside him. He’d never fingered himself before, so this was definitely new. 

And why was it so cold?

“Hyung, cold-”

Seungwoo reached up to hold Byngchan’s hand, the younger gripping it tightly. Seungwoo responded, “The cold thing is lube, okay? It’s going to help it not hurt.” Byungchan just nodded slightly and laid back, waiting for himself to get comfortable. 

“Hyung, move your finger.”

“Okay, but tell me if it hurts too much.” Seungwoo’s finger started to thrust slowly, the feeling completely new to Byungchan. He squirmed slightly but didn’t ask his hyung to stop. 

After about a minute, Byungchan’s un-comfiness had turned into pleasure, and his back was arching as he moaned quietly. He felt another finger slide in, and though it shouldn’t have felt so good, Byungchan found himself whining and asking for more. 

After Seungwoo had worked Byungchan open, he pulled his fingers out slowly. Byungchan whined at that, reaching down to grab Seungwoo’s hand. 

“Hey, baby, it’s okay.” Seungwoo murmured, placing small kisses to Byungchan’s nose and cheeks. “It’s time for my cock to go in, is that okay?” 

“Oh, will it hurt?”

“It shouldn’t, because I stretched you with my fingers.”

“Okay, it can go in.”

Seungwoo untangled their hands and finally pulled off his own underwear, Byungchan’s eyes widening. He’d never seen anyone else’s dick before, how was that supposed to fit inside him?!

But he didn’t panic too much; he knew his hyung wouldn’t hurt him. He felt something press against his opening, not quite entering yet. 

“Channie are you sure this is okay?” 

Byungchan opened his eyes and saw Seungwoo’s worried eyes in front of him. Byungchan giggled a bit and responded by pressing a kiss to his nose, in return for the one he received earlier. “Yes hyung, I think I’m ready.” 

Seungwoo smiled and nodded, reaching up to hold one of Byungchan’s hands. The other was settled at his waist, holding on securely. Byungchan felt Seungwoo’s length enter him slowly. 

Byungchan gasped and wiggled a bit, the size surprising him. However, he finally calmed himself down and nodded for Seungwoo to start moving. 

It all felt so new to him; he wasn’t sure how he’d lived without this feeling before. Seungwoo was being so gentle with him, giving him little kisses and stretching him so well, that Byungchan couldn’t help but smile and giggle. 

He loved his hyung. 

Seungwoo was whispering the most endearing things, Byungchan reaching up to kiss his lips. Seungwoo was so kind and gentle, the reasons Byungchan had fallen in love with him. 

But soon, Byungchan started to get more eager. His hips were moving against Seungwoo’s, his lips open and moaning loudly. Seungwoo took it as a hint to start moving faster, a stream of ‘thank you’s leaving his mouth. The feeling of Seungwoo inside him was almost too much, and he felt himself so close to cumming. He just needed a little more and-

Seungwoo’s hand wrapped around Byungchan’s member, the younger one gasping and throwing his head back. Seungwoo’s pace quickened unforgivably and a knot tightened in Byungchan’s stomach. 

“I’m going to cum, hyung!” 

“Me too, it’s okay. Cum for me.” 

Byungchan arched his back and with a few more thrusts he came, his sticky seed spilling all over his stomach. A few thrusts after that and he felt Seungwoo come inside him, pulling out quickly to reveal he’d been wearing a condom. Thank god they didn’t make a mess. 

Byungchan sighed and let his breathing calm down while Seungwoo exposed of the condom. Soon Seungwoo was by his side again, holding his hand and kissing his face lovingly. 

“That was so good, hyung,” Byungchan breathed out, burying his face into Seungwoo’s neck. Seungwoo giggled and pet his hair. 

“It was. I love you, baby.” 

Byungchan smiled into his skin, wrapping his arms around his hyung’s waist. “I love you too.” 

“Now let’s take a shower, can we? We have to clean up.” 

A shower sounded nice to Byungchan. So he agreed and stood up, only to collapse to the ground. 

But Seungwoo was quick to get to his side, helping him up and holding him while they showered. His hyung was so beautiful and caring, that Byungchan felt himself falling deeper in love. 

And if he repeated a million ‘i love you’s in the shower, who has to know?


End file.
